I'm Sorry! Please, Don't Leave Me Alone!
by Zhechii
Summary: Seven years after the battle of Daimatou Enbu, Future Lucy and Future Rogue were lovers. But, the day before the anniversary of their love, Lucy wanted to tease Rogue to make him jealous. Lucy did not think rogue takes it seriously and angry at Lucy. The next morning, Rogue gets the news that Lucy ... (Bad Summary) please, check inside!RnR (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer :_** **_I don't own Fairy Tail, the genius behind it is Hiro Mashima!_**

* * *

**_I'm Sorry! Don't Leave Me Alone!_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_Genre: Romance_**

* * *

**_Setting time: Seven years after the battle of Daimatou Enbu._**

_One day in a City Park of Fiore,_

A young man with long hair tied up _(ponytail)_ with two different colors of black and a much lighter shade was waiting for someone under the tree, he protected from the hot sun. The young man kept waiting and waiting until finally the hot sun has changed to a wind chill of night. The young man was still waiting the arrival of a person, even though the cold night wind piercing his skin. The young man took a red light small box from his pocket and opened it. _A beautiful ring with diamonds sparkling in the center of the ring_ and the young man smiled gently, he hoped that person should be happy to receive it.

"Rogue!" Called someone and waves at the long-haired man.

_'Ah, she's coming!'_ he said to his self and put the small box back to his pocket. The person who awaited by Rogue had appeared before him, she was a long blond girl with hair tied to the right. The girl ran to the place where the young man stood waiting for her.

"Sorry, I'm late!" her apology with a gasping breath.

He smiled gently, "It's okay. I just got here," the young man had lied as if he had just come, though he was waiting for the girl from day to night. The young man called Rogue did not want the blond girl constantly apologize to him. The man remembered the little box hiding in the darkness of his pants pocket, he slowly pulls the box.

"Lucy, there's something I'm wanting to show ..." Rogue has not finished his sentence but she immediately interrupting.

"Ne, Rogue, you know? Today, I've been walking around with Natsu. At first I never want to, but Natsu kept forcing me to come with him. He promised to treat me if I go with him then..." The blond girl stops talking when she saw Rogue looked angry at her.

"Oh ~ You have fun yourself although you make me wait a long time," Rogue said with a tone of anger and jealousy.

"Huh?" The blond girl named Lucy gasped.

"Between me and Natsu, who's almost important to you?" Rogue asked angrily.

"Rogue, what do you mean?" Lucy was confused and scared at Rogue's gaze.

"ANSWER ME, LUCY HEARTIFILIA!" Rogue shouted.

"Rogue, I ..." Lucy tried to appease the anger of Rogue, her boyfriend.

"I'm your boyfriend. I think you've forgotten Natsu. I know we always failed to celebrate the day before the anniversary of our love because we are in different guilds and we always busy on missions. Today, we promised to meet and celebrate it. But.. But you betrayed me. I've been waiting for you while you're having fun with another man," growled Rogue.

"Rogue, I-I love y-.."

"Stop it, Lucy! I do not want to hear those words from you again! Go away from my face forever!" shouted Rogue.

Lucy was surprised to hear that her boyfriend wanted her to go from him forever. Lucy turned around and left the rogue with crying. Lucy did not believe Rogue should jealous as that. Actually, Lucy just wanted to tease Rogue but Lucy did not think if Rogue takes it seriously.

"Shit! SHIT!" Rogue growled as he hit a tree.

For Rogue, today was a day of bad luck. Rogue and Lucy failed again celebrate their anniversary day because Rogue was angry and jealous at Lucy.

* * *

**_The next morning,_**

Today was their anniversary day for a seventh year. Rogue tried to come to Fairy Tail and met Lucy to apologize about yesterday. Rogue hoped Lucy should forgive him. Yesterday, he was jealous with Natsu because the pink haired guy was having fun with her girlfriend. Unconsciously, Rogue was jealous and yelled at her for the first time. Rogue apologized to Lucy because he still love Lucy and need her. As a token of apology, Rogue wants propose to Lucy today. Rogue wanted her to be his wife because he did not want anyone else to snatch or touch her including Natsu.

"Rogue!" shouted someone, he approached Rogue who was drinking beer in the Sabertooth bar.

"What's up, Sting?" Rogue asked as he drank his beer.

"Luc-Lucy...Sh-she..." Sting said breathlessly.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Rogue drinking his beer again.

"She is dying! She died in a mission today!"

The Rogue Beer glass fell from his hand and spilled into the floor. Rogue surprised to hear that Lucy, his lover was dead and he does not believe it because he met with Lucy yesterday. Rogue cursed himself if he did not yell at Lucy, this all should not have happened. "_Lucy ...d-dead_?" Rogue cried.

How to the Future Rogue apologizes to Lucy if Lucy was dead? was Lucy really dying in the mission?

To Be Continued...

* * *

I'm sorry if grammar is too bad. I hope you liked it! See you next!

Don't like please don't read!

Reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer :_** **_I don't own Fairy Tail, the genius behind it is Hiro Mashima!_**

* * *

**_I'm sorry if my grammar is Terrible._**

* * *

**_I'm Sorry! Don't Leave Me Alone!_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_Genre: Romance_**

* * *

"_Lucy ... d-dead_?" Rogue cried.

"Rogue.." sad Frosch.

"Sting! Are you serious about that or you're lying?" ask a Rogue's friend named Orga with a little angry tone.

"That's true! A member of Fairy Tail met me and told me the news! At first, I did not believe it but she said it with crying. So, I think, it's true," said Sting.

"I don't think that Sting is weak with tears of a woman. Maybe she lied to you," Rufus said. _Rufus Lohr was Rogue's friend and a member of the Sabertooth, seven years ago, he had long hair but now his hair was short._

"No! I believe her! She doesn't lie!" shouted Sting Eucliffe, _he was __Rogue's best friend and his partner in the mission, Sting hairstyle did not change as seven years ago but his hair look__s__ a little short._

"But I still don't believe it. Rogue still meet Lucy_-san_ last night, there must be something wrong with this," said Rufus suspiciously.

"It's okay if you don't believe it, Rufus! Rogue, you trust me, right?" said Sting.

"... ... ..."

Rogue didn't answer Sting, he was silent and curse himself. Rogue friend's and the other sabertooth members were silent. Everybody knows, this bad news should hurt Rogue's feeling especially on their anniversary day.

"Rogue, she wants us to come to Fairy Tail. What should you do now? Do you want to come with us? I know you sad. I suggest it's better if you do not come with us,"

"Sting was right. It's better if you do not come with us. I tell them that you are still shocked, okay?" Rufus suggestions.

"... ... ..." Rogue was still silent, then he stood up and walked out from guild without any word.

"Rogue!" called Sting.

Sting, Orga, Rufus, Frosch, and Lector look of that Rogue has left the guild without saying any word. Everyone knows Rogue was a quiet man but today, Rogue was different to the usual. Sting, Orga, Rufus, Frosch, and Lector went after Rogue because they know he should go to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**_At Fairy Tail guild,_**

When Rogue arrived, the door of the Fairy Tail guild was open. At the hall of the Fairy Tail guild, he looks the dead body of his girlfriend and all members of Fairy Tail bowed in mourning around the dead bodies of their friends. Rogue was surprised to see his girlfriend was lying down lifeless and her body was full of wounds. Lucy face was cheerful before had turned into paleness.

"Lu...Lucy!" Rogue's voice has broken the silence and grief in the room Fairy Tail guild.

All members of Fairy Tail glanced angrily at Rogue, he does not care about it. Rogue kept walking toward Lucy to hug her tightly and crying for her. Although, Rogue has called Lucy many times, she never listens to his call again or smiled at him again. The God has closed all Lucy's senses. Now, in front of the Rogue or the members of Fairy Tail, Lucy looks as a lifeless mannequin doll.

"Lu...Lucy, It's Me, Rogue!" That long haired man knew it was pointless to call Lucy but he kept calling her and he hopes Lucy wake up now. Rogue believes that Lucy did not die but she just fell asleep and do not want to wake up because Rogue knows maybe Lucy does not want to meet him or look his face now. _'Lucy, why you not wake up? I know you__'re __mad at me but I beg you, open your eyes! Please, do not let me alone. I am sorry. Open your eyes and smile at me as usual!'_ ask Rogue for Lucy.

Suddenly, a fist punching on Rogue left cheek, Shadow Dragon Slayer has thrown off to the right side and crashed the table and chairs. "NATSU!" All members of the Fairy Tail gasped.

"How dare you come here! I can't believe you still have the guts to come here after you hurt Luce last night!" Natsu yelled as he walked up to Lucy's boyfriend. Rogue tried to get up after getting a punch from Natsu, red fresh blood flowing out of his mouth and his left cheek swollen.

"Na...Natsu..Drag..neel," Rogue said with a groaned in pain, he was wiping the red fresh blood coming out of his lip. _Natsu Dragneel__, __Lucy's best friend and the man who becomes his love rival also always made himself envious when he sees his girlfriend always with Natsu._

"Last night, Luce cried to me and she told me that you yelled at her to get out of your eyes forever! Now, she's out of the way as you wish! ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW, ROGUE CHENEY?!" Natsu shouted, he pulled the collar of a Rogue coat and gripped it strongly, Rogue felt breathless. Natsu looked at Rogue with scary and kill eyes.

"Natsu, stop it! Rogue..!" Shouted Cana.

"I don't care for that. I never forgive those who made my friend suffering. Luce suffered for seven years because loved you for nothing's and she starts doubting you,_ '__Were__ you the right man for her?' _Yesterday, she purposely wanted to test your love to make you jealous. During the seven years, Luce felt that you did not love her anymore because you're more concerned with the mission than she. That's true, we walked together yesterday. Luce asked me to help her find the right gift for you on that special day. She looked happy on that day. But now..." Natsu hand clenched tightly and hitting on the left cheek Rogue again. "BUT NOW SHE'S DEAD!"

Thanks to the strong punch from Natsu, Rogue has thrown near the guild exit door. " Rogue!" Sting shocked.

Sting, Rufus, Orga, Frosch, and Lector have just arrived. Once arrived at Fairy Tail, Rogue friend's were shocked to see their friend wounded in the front door. Frosch ran to Rogue, and he cried seeing Rogue injured.

"Natsu_-san_, What's going on here? Why you hit Rogue?" asked Sting. Natsu did not answer it as did other members of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Sabertooth Guild,_**

A long black haired woman came into the guild and walked towards Sabertooth bars.

"One cocktail, please!" orders that woman.

"Okay, Milady!" said the bartender. The bartender making cocktails for his Milady immediately. _That's right, that woman __was__ the daughter of __the __master of __the __Sabertooth and her name __was__ Minerva. All members of the Sabertooth call Minerva as the Mistress or Milady._

" Your drinks, Milady!" The bartender says in a tone of polite and gave the cocktail to his Milady.

"_Ne, _Where Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus and two Exceed? I don't see them here. Did they're not coming to the guild today?" asked Minerva, She drinks her cocktail to relieve her thirst.

"..." The Bartender was silent.

"Why you not answer me?"

"Please forgive me, Milady! Today, we got the news that Rogue's girlfriend was dead. I think everyone goes to the Fairy Tail guild."

Minerva smiled slightly. She was drinking the cocktails back until it runs out then she smiled cynically. "Oh ~ "

The bartender was just astonished to see his Milady smiled cynically, Minerva went off the bar stool and walked towards the guild exit.

"It seems everyone have started the game without me. Well then, I'll start playing it!" Minerva grinned sarcastically. "This will be fun. I can't wait for it!".

The bartender that confused to see why Minerva looks happy although others were in mourning.

**_What Minerva plan? Would Rogue say sorry to Lucy?_**

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_I'm sorry is my grammar is error or terrible, I hope you liked it! Thanks For Reading!_**

**_Reviews Please! See you next!_**

**_Don't like, please don't read it! _**


End file.
